I'm In Love With Someone Else
by Chaobaby95
Summary: A love square story. A story that you have NEVER read before! Amy is in love with someone else. A celebrity you would say. A famous one. Someone who has dreamed to be with this person, to marry him and hug him. Who is it? Does she still love Sonic?
1. The Story Begins Here

**This is probably going to be one of my craziest stories ever:P Why, you wonder?**

**You'll see:D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own ANYONE in this story/chapter EXCEPT for my human character Missy. The characters from Sonic I don't own are: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. Wait. There's another character...-drumroll- Michael Jackson!! LMAO!! Who owns MJ? Uhh...his parents? Or himself? I don't know. AND I ALSO OWN MY NEW CHARACTER, Kee Kee. I made her just for my newest best friend, Kee Kee! x :D FEEL SPECIAL LISETTE, OR I WILL BE...uh...I don't know. lmao.**

**But uhh, yeah. Couplings...**

**OCxMJxAmyxSonic (Notice there's an MJ in there, and notice it's a love square o.o) (OC is my character Missy, who will be paired up with someone later in the story :P)**

**In this story, I'm gonna make Michael Jackson look like he was in the 80's...the Bad Era. When he was kind of tan and so cute:D...It's official, I'm crazy about MJ:D **

**On with the story:P**

_Liberian Girl_

_You know that came and you changed my world_

_Just like in the movies_

_with two lovers in a scene_

_And she says..._

_Do you love me?_

_And he says so endlessly_

_I love you, My Liberian Girl_

Liberian Girl

_**I'm in Love with Someone Else.**_

"WHAT?" A blue hedgehog screamed.

"It's true!! I'm in love with someone else!!" A pink hedgehog dreamily said.

"Yeah, you're in love, with M...with M...MJ." She smiled and nodded.

"Amy...you're in love with a singer...that doesn't even exist in this world."

"He's a dancer too!!"

"...Yeah...err, but you're only 12 years old!!"

"He's, uh...how old?"

"...I don't know. Around in the late 20's." **(A/N: Let me remind to you I'm gonna make MJ a little (a lot) younger okay??)**

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, HE DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD!"

"Missy does!"

"That's because she got tired of her world, and decided to make a portal and bring her into this world!"

"...I just got an idea!!"

"What?...No, Amy, NO! NO!"

"Too late! Tails!!"

"Ugh, I just wish I could keep my big mouth shut and let her marry...Never mind, I gotta go catch her!"

---

"TAILS!"

"AHH!" Tails fell out of his chair and lay on the ground, rubbing his now bruised head.

"Tails, make a portal! NOW!"

"Say wha? Why?"

"I need to see him, NOW!"

"Who? When? Why? Huh?"

"Who? MJ. When? NOW! Why? BECAUSE I NEED HIM!"

"...Uh..."

"WHAT?" Another voice came. "NUH UH! YOU ARE **NOT **STEALING MY MAN!!" It was Missy, the human who came to this world.

"...NUH UH! HE'S MY MAN!"

"I KNEW HIM SINCE 4TH GRADE!!"

"I KNEW HIM SINCE...Aw dang it. BUT I WANT HIM!" While the two were arguing, Sonic came here and ignored the two fan girls.

"Tails, did Amy-"

"Yes. Now this has come. I don't want to build a portal. I just wish there was this miracle and that MJ would just come here, on this planet."

"But then everyone would be chasing him."

"We'll protect him." Sonic chuckled, then moved his head to the two arguing girls. Then a voice came up that made everyone freeze in surprisement.

"HEY!!" They looked at the two figures. It was Kee Kee, Missy's crazy friend back at her human world, who came with her. And...OH MY GOD!

"OH MY GOD!!" Tails and Sonic yelled. "Um. Missy and Amy. I ANNOUNCE TO YOU! PLEASE DO NOT GO CRAZY, OR YOU WILL BE MENTALLY BLINDED!" Sonic laughed at Tails.

"What?"

"I don't know, okay. Something to break the silence here."

"There was never a silence."

"Whatever. LISETTE!"

"CALL ME KEE KEE!"

"Oh my god, fine. Kee Kee, how'd you?"

"Simple! I uh..um...used your portal!"

"That was no portal! That was my future machine!"

"Well...I changed it. To um, portal mode." Tails sweat dropped at her.

"Well, how did you find him?"

"Well, it took a sense of gratitude, bravery, and-"

"And she found me walking out of my house." The special man interrupted her.

"You couldn't just give me one chance, could ya?" He shrugged. The man was wearing a white shirt with a blue over shirt, yet you could see his white shirt. He also had on black pants with a white belt that looks like one of those karate belts and black shoes and white socks. He had long, really really curly hair, but he put it in a low ponytail. He had a light tan skin, maybe darker. Nonetheless, he was the special, Michael Jackson, the king of pop. **x(A/N: If you want to know what I meant by his clothes, hair and skin, go on youtube and search "The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson :))**

"Kee Kee, I will seriously kill you."

"WHY? you should thank me!!"

"Yeah, I know, but, I want to kill you because...well...I don't know. I just do. But yes, I do thank you!"

"..u...uh." Amy stuttered."

"Oh please. You can't even stutter a word."

"I don't...believe..."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!"

"DUDE, IT'S MJ!"

"AHH!" Missy quickly covered her mouth for screaming. Then she looked at Amy. "I HATE YOU, YOU MADE ME SCREAM!"

"SO?!" Michael laughed a little at the two.

"I don't know WHY those two are my friends. They're crazy, but I love them," Kee Kee announced. Michael laughed a little again.

"Wow...Dude...I can't believe it." Tails said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, we'll, unlike everybody, I'm gonna go shake his hand first."

"Wha? WHAT IF I WANNA SHAKE HIS HAND FIRST?"

"Oh my god...YOU GUYS!!You must bow down - THIS IS MICHAEL JACKSON HERE! You must bow down to his...uh...royalty or something like that." Michael smiled and laughed a little, while stroking his chin and looking down. Missy stared at Kee Kee with a deadly look on her face while Amy was looking at MJ with a look on her face that she had on when she used to chase Sonic.

Kee Kee saw the deadly look on her friend's face. "What?"

"I hate you."

"WHY? I NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! I BROUGHT IN YOUR MOST...Oh what's the point?" Missy smiled.

"No I'm just kidding. I love you."

"..Haha. Oh. LMAO. ...Did I just say that out loud? WHAT THE HECK! Anyway. Come in, MJ, make yourself at home...with the boys. Actually with Sonic, the blue one there."

"Say what!? Why not with me?"

"Well, because you're gay, and you have no sense of humor." Michael smiled and went over to the blue one and shook his hand saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sonic then looked over to Tails and jumped back a little because Tails had a face on that looked like the girl from exorcist.

"I have a lot of mean to catch up with you, Sonic. A lot." Sonic looked at him, pointless, then just ignored him. He was just playing with him...right?

Wrong.

---

**So there's the beginning of my ...(sighs) OCxMJxAMYxSONIC story (It gets tiring writing OCxMJxAMYxSONIC story)**

**I really hope you like this...Cuz I do, lmao. **


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I dooooooooo nooottt own: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Michael Jackson. lol. I DOOOOOOOOO own: Missy and uh...some things? I don't know, lol. Kee Kee owns herself. LMAO.**

_You're Paralyzed!_

_Cause this is __**Thriller!**_

_**Thriller**__ Night._

_And No one's gonna save you from the beast about to Strike!_

Thriller: Michael Jackson. (What did you think?)

**Confusion**

By the time Tails gave the "exorcist" look to Sonic, he was hiding behind Michael all the time. Boy, did Tails prove Sonic wrong Tails just "playing" with him. He had a look that almost looked like Michael when he was a zombie in Thriller. Michael just had his arms crossed, staring at Tails with a look on his face that can make you faint. **(if you're a fan, that is XD)**

Missy and Amy was still fighting over of who should get MJ. Kee Kee was just...filing her nails. All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Everything was so silent, you could almost hear the waterfall from outside. The man who was standing on the doorway...was a mean old looking Knuckles.

"Can someone, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tails had his eyes wide open. Now he was scared. He didn't know what to tell him. Sonic came out of his hiding place (which was behind MJ) and sweat dropped at Knuckles.

"Knuckles, first of all, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well...I was taking a stroll behind the mountains...the stars...the moon..."

"..What?"

"...I WAS TAKING A WALK AND THEN I HEARD YELLING! And I saw that it was THESE TWO!" Knuckles pointed at Amy and Missy, who had stopped fighting from Knuckles's scream. "What were they yelling about?"

"Um...well...uh...crap." Tails silently said to Michael, "Michael, if I were you, I'd walk slowly out of here, because Knuckles is very gullible and he would not notice you if you walk slow."

"..Are you sure?"

"...No. Just stay still and be very quiet, and if Sonic mutters a word about you, **run.**" Michael looked at him, now a little bit scared of him and Knuckles.

"Well...they were fighting about who should..."

"I swear, if he even mutters **M**, run." MJ slowly nodded.

"Who should?" Knuckles emphasized Sonic to go on.

"Who should...get...the..Sonic doll." A million sweat drops went down Knuckles's head.

"The Sonic doll? Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles looked over at the girls. They smiled and nodded. Missy said, "Yeah, we were fighting over something stupid, it's not important...haha..." The echidna looked at them suspiciously.

"Fine...I'll let you guys go this time...but there's something going on, I just know it...hmm." Knuckles slowly walked away and out of the workshop.

"I was holding my breath the whole time," Sonic said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I think you're safe now," Tails told Michael.

"AHEM!!" Everyone froze. But they calmed down. It was just Kee Kee who hid in the closet the whole time when Knuckles came. "Tails...you have some _**serious **_issues, my friend."

"Wha? Why?"

"...You have pictures of Cre-"

"SHUSH!" Tails interrupted.

"Why? I want them to know!"

"No! It's a secret!"

"WHOA! THERE'S PICTURES OF CREAM ALL OVER HERE!" Missy, being the curios one, checked in the closet and shouted out that. Everyone went wide eyes except for Michael, since he doesn't know who Cream is.

"...I don't even want to talk about it," Amy stated. Kee Kee just merely shrugged and went back to filing her nails.

"May I ask a question?" Michael asked. Amy nodded. "Who or what's Cream?" The pink one giggled. "It's a friend of ours. She's a real cutie. She's around 6 years old and she has the cutest smile."

"Her eyes look like chocolate," Kee Kee told him. Everyone laughed at her. Tails was furiously blushing though.

"Missy, why did you have to be so curios?"

"Because." She smiled. Tails sighed and shook his head slowly. Missy's some strange girl. "Wait a minute. Amy, don't you love Sonic?"

"Well...Yeah. But..I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know!"

"What if Sonic loves you, and you didn't love him anymore? You're being drowned by Michael's..hotness." MJ chuckled. Sonic shook his head.

"When will this ever end?" Sonic asked himself.

For you, Sonic? Probably never.

----**Later at Night.**

_What if Sonic loves you, and you didn't love him anymore? You're being drowned by Michael's..hotness._

That ran in Sonic's head over and over again. He was on the edge of the cliff looking at the dark blue ocean. The moon was shining over it, making it look pretty. He started to think about him and Amy standing on this very edge, kissing under the moonlight...

Wait a minute. Since when did Sonic think about him and Amy kissing? He sighed deeply and shook of his mental picture of him and Amy kissing. He didn't know what to think of anymore. Does Amy still love Sonic? He was still running away from her. Maybe that's what causing the problem. He's confused. Really confused.

"Thinking about something?" He turned around to see Michael Jackson. He sat down by him and also looked at the ocean.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What about?"

Sonic sighed. "Uh, just stuff about what Missy said earlier..."

"About..Amy not loving you anymore?"

"Yeah."

"I talked to Kee Kee and Missy about that. Seems to me that Amy loved you very much before she knew about me."

"Yeah. It was kind of...cute actually. I mean, she was pretty much a big fan as she is now to you. But I don't know if she loves me more than just a fan. More than just a friend."

"Well, the question I'm having is...Do _you _love _her?_"

"...That's the part I'm stuck on."

"Oh. So you have a confusing kind of love?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What kind of childhood did you have?"

"A normal one...except..I didn't have a father.."

"Oh."

"I know about your childhood. Your father treated you bad."

"Yeah, not just me though, my brothers also. But I still love my father and he loves us."

"Yeah. At least you have a father." Michael put a hand on his shoulder and told him,

"Don't say that. At least you came out fine. That's all what matters."

"Yeah. But look how _you _came out. You're the king of pop! You started singing when you were five!" Michael smiled.

"Yeah. But I heard that you're a famous hero."

"Yeah. There's one thing we have in common; We're both famous!" They both laughed.

"Yeah, that's true. We should probably be going to bed now. It's almost 12:00." Sonic looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god. Okay, yeah. We should go to bed." MJ chuckled. They both got up and walked back to the workshop. They went to their rooms and went to bed.

---**Late at Night. 4:30 AM.**

_Sonic's Dream_

Amy looks so happy...So happy being married...to another guy. Sonic ran and ran. Far from Amy as possible. Tears were running down from his eyes._ I thought Amy loved me. _His thoughts seemed to echo in his mind. _I thought...Amy..would never move on. No...No way she moved on. _He licked a bitter tear away. He had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to run away far as possible from Amy and her new husband. _I can't believe it. Amy...why? I didn't want you. I __**needed **__you. I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. _**I love you.**

"AHH!" Sonic awoke from his dream. Cold sweat ran down his neck, giving him a shiver. He was breathing fast. He touched his face and felt that it was wet. _Was I crying? _

"Sonic?" He jumped, but he calmed down because it was only Michael. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"..No. I'm not okay."

"Bad dream?" Sonic nodded. Michael sat down on his bed and stroked his quills to calm him down a little.

"It was horrible. I know talking about it helps...but..I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. I think I have a guess of what your dream was about, but I won't say it." Sonic nodded. The dream came back into his mind a little. His eyes were getting wet. He placed his head on MJ's chest and started crying.

_This isn't like me...Why did have that fricken' dream?_ He hugged the crying one.

"I remember...my dad's hugs. Yours feel like them..." Sonic whispered.

"I don't think my dad hugged me," Michael said.

"I feel bad for you."

"And I feel bad for you." There was a lump in his throat. He wanted to be brave, but he couldn't handle it. He was thinking of Amy and his dad...at the same time.

It was all just a big confusion for Sonic.

---

**Okay, yeah. I cried. :( Poor Sonikku. Poor MJ...POOR SONIKKUU!! x( lol. Stay tuned for next chapter! **

**MICHAEL JACKSON IS _NOT_ A PEDOPHILE OR A MOLESTER. He's INNOCENT:P **


	3. I DON'T Love Him Anymore

**TODAYYYY IS MYYY BIRRTTHHHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY XD!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! lmaowawiz.**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic characters here. I only own Missy and Kee Kee. ;)_

_**WOOT.**_

_I __**don't**_ _love him anymore._

In the morning, everyone was wide awake except for Knuckles, who was always a sleepy head. Everyone was pretty much doing the same thing; Missy being random and looking at pictures of MJ. Sonic was running around in the deeper forest beyond the Mystic Ruins. Amy was...confused somehow?

She went to Michael, who was eating some cereal. She asked him, "Hey Michael?" Michael looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I heard some talking last night...more like crying also. Do you know who it was?" Michael stopped chewing his cereal. He didn't know whether to tell her or not. Amy would probably, somehow not believe him if he told her Sonic was...crying..last night.

So as much as he hated lying, he thought up of one. "Um..yeah I did hear someone, but I don't who it was. Maybe they were having a bad dream or something." Amy nodded, understanding, though somewhat, she didn't believe him.

Well, Amy was partly wrong. She went outside and went near the waterfall. She sat down on the grass and watched the waterfall go down. She wonders if the water ever runs out. She wonder where the water came from. But aside from that, she was wondering what she heard last night_. Was it Cream or Tails? It couldn't have been Sonic...could it? - _She thought. She now looked up at the sky. She saw a couple of clouds rolling by. She also saw shapes too. There was one cloud that was a shape of a circle...and another one that was the shape of a chao head.

And another one that was a shape of a heart. She sighed. She doesn't know if loves Sonic anymore. She's pretty much drowned in by Michael, ever since he came here. But she doesn't know, because Missy's here and she loves MJ too. All of this was confusing for her.

A blue streak went right past her and into Tails's house. It was probably Sonic. She looked at the direction Sonic went, and then she went in the house. She saw Sonic talking to Michael. Something about...something? She doesn't want to know, it's their business. But then she saw MJ smile, and so did Sonic. Those two were her loves.

The problem is...she can't choose which one to be with forever. She heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Amy shouted to them.

"Okay! Thanks, Amy!" Tails shouted back to her. The pink hedgehog opened the door to see the cutest rabbit ever on Mobius; Cream the Rabbit, alongside with her chao friend, Cheese.

"Hello, Amy. Tails told me that...um...MJ was here...Am I right?" Amy smiled down at her friend.

"Yes, Cream, he is here." Amy moved away a little to let Cream in, then closed the door. Sonic told MJ,

"That's Cream, the one we were talking about yesterday?"

"Oh..she is cute..." Sonic laughed.

"Right?"

"CREAM!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!!" Kee Kee shouted, which scared Cream a little.

"Um...why?"

"Because I want to show you someth-"

"NO!" Tails interrupted her. "You BETTER not show her what I THINK you're showing her!"

"OH, WHY?"

"Because...I...SAID SO!!"

"Ohhh!! I love that movie!! Can we go rent it?" Everyone sweat dropped at her.

"No, I meant-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!! I WAS JUST BEING SARCASTIC!!!"

"Well, whatever. What were you going to show her, anyway?" Kee Kee whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Well, he's right _there!_"

"Well, yeah but...I wanted to introduce her to him politely, since Cream is a _polite _girl." Tails rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine...just don't scare me like that...ever..again.."

"Fine. I scare everyone anyway."

"_Well, that's a true fact.."_

"What?"

"Nothing! JUST GO INTRODUCE PEOPLE!" Kee Kee scoffed and then just ignored everything, as if she forgot what to do. "Oh my god..Cream, this is Michael, Michael, this is Cream. There, the introduction is settled, now we...uh...what do we do now?"

"Erm...I don't know...to the Chao garden?"

"...Sure. Michael, we're going to show you a new place now. OFF TO THE CHAO GARDEN!!" Tails marched out of his house. Kee Kee smiled mischievously.

"Quick, Cream, I want to show you something before we go." The overly hyper girl grabbed Cream's hand and pulled her to the closet filled with pictures of herself.

"...Kee Kee, that's kind of mean, don't you think?" Amy asked.

"Yes it is mean, but I LIKE it!" Amy and Missy sighed.

"I'll get Lisette and you'll get Cream," Missy told her. Amy agreed. "Come on, Kee Kee. We have to go to the chao garden now."

"UGH!! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING!"

"Exactly." Missy dragged Kee Kee while Amy picked up Cream, who was furiously blushing. Sonic and Michael sighed.

"Well, that was...uh...interesting," Sonic said.

"Yeah."

---**At The Chao Garden.**

Cream, Tails, and Kee Kee were playing with the chao. Michael was watching them all. He had to admit, these mysterious creatures were very cute. One came up to him and had a question mark above it. He bent down and pet it's head. It's question mark turned into a heart and the face was smiling.

Sonic, on the other hand, was on top of a big rock, thinking about last night's dream actually. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around to see Michael, Missy, Tails, Cream, and Kee Kee playing with the chao. Someone was missing, but who? Then he saw Amy sitting near the pond where chao swim in, with a sleeping chao in her arms. She looked sad and full of thought.

_Wonder why she looks sad...? - _The blue one thought. He saw that the chao woke up and Amy let it swim in the pond. That was his chance to go talk to her now. He jumped down from the rock and walked towards Amy.

"Mind if I sit by you?" Amy looked at him and smiled.

"No, I don't mind." Sonic sat by her and hugged his knees. He saw the little chao swim in the pond. It had it's happy face on. Sonic soon asked her,

"Hey...um, how come you looked sad?"

Long pause. "...I'm just...thinking about something, that's all. I'm not sad." She lied. Just a little. She is kind of sad, but she's also thinking a lot.

"Oh. Okay, I guess..." Sonic somehow knew she was lying, but he didn't bother for the truth...just yet. Suddenly, Amy said something she didn't mean to say.

"If you loved two people and one was a human and the other was an animal life - form, which one would you choose?" Sonic was rather surprised by this question.

"Well...it depends. If I was a human...then I would be choosing the human, but if I was myself...I would choose the other...but..Amy, looks don't matter. You could even marry a human if you wanted to...but only if you love that person and that person loves you...get it? I mean, I wouldn't care if I liked a human and that human liked me back...Remember Elise?"

"..Yeah.."

"Why did you ask me that question?"

"...I actually didn't mean to. It was stuck in my head all day, so I had to get it out of my mouth so it wouldn't bother me anymore."

"Oh. Is this about...what Missy said yesterday? About..not loving me anymore because you love MJ so much?"

"...Kind of." Sonic was now silent, and so was Amy. Missy overheard their conversation and got a little mad.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Amy!"

"What Missy? Why can't you believe Amy?"

"She asked Sonic if she would rather love Michael or him. Why can't life be fair anymore?"

"Why can't the world be fair anymore?"

"That's besides the point, Kee Kee. Okay?"

"Okay, gosh. Don't get all hyped up on this thing. I'm sure Amy would figure out what's wrong sooner or later." Missy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it? Amy will keep choosing either one until she figures out who's the one for her."

"Oh..." Missy sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I thought me and Amy had a deal!"

"What deal?"

"You see, we made a deal long time ago, that whenever we like the same person, she would just forget about it, and still go to Sonic!"

"Missy...that's kind of unfair. Maybe Amy wants to move on. I mean, Sonic has ran away from her a lot."

"Yes, I know, but I told you Kee Kee, that Sonic loves Amy deep down inside, but he's just to afraid to show it." Kee Kee rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"GOSH! Sorry."

"...Kee Kee, you are SO immature."

"Well so are you! I can't believe you now."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EITHER!" Everything was silent after Missy's outburst.

"Missy? Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"NO!" Everyone backed off a little, including Kee Kee.

"Missy, what's wrong?" Amy asked this time.

"What's wrong? Nothing with me. But for you," Missy replied harshly, which hurt Amy a little bit.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Oh...I just overheard you and Sonic talking and..I thought we made a deal, Amy Rose!"

"What? We never made a deal. You and Kee Kee did." Missy turned to Kee Kee.

"Oh..yeah..I forgot...hehe. Sorry," Kee Kee said with a stupid look on her face. Missy got angry at that a little.

"UGH! I can't believe my life right now! I mean, I thought it would be better now, but unfortunately, it's not!"

"Missy, just calm down! You're overreacting too much! Remember what happened last time?" Tails told her. Missy sighed.

"Yeah...I know.." Tears flew out of her eyes. "But I just don't understand everything now. I mean, I just wish everything was back the way it used to be."

"It still is, Missy! You just need to...figure out some problems!" Cream said, also crying a little.

"Oh, so now you think I'm a dumb blonde?"

"No..that's not what I said.."

"That's exactly what you said!"

"Missy, god dangit, snap out of it! I'm sorry I have to say this, but you need to get your facts straight! Okay? I can't believe you! No, I can't even believe what's going on in my _life _right now! Things used to be much better when..." Amy trailed off.

"When?"

She totally was going to regret saying this, but it was the horrible truth. "When I used to love Sonic."

"_What_?" Kee Kee yelled, freaking out.

"Oh, so now you're going to move on? Amy, I wasn't joking about what I said last night. 'What if Sonic loves you, but you didn't love him anymore?' What's going to happen now? You don't love Sonic anymore, so what's going to happen? Hmm?"

After what Missy said, Sonic walked away and sat down on the big rock again. Michael decided to join him.

"...So...Are you...not happy?"

"...Yeah...I'm not happy. I can't believe it...I know I ran away from Amy a lot...but...I didn't know it would hurt Amy that much...I thought she was just a regular fangirl like everyone else." Michael nodded, understanding what Sonic is talking about. Suddenly, they overheard Missy say something;

"Okay, you know what? I heard something last night, so I went to see what it was. Guess what it was. Sonic crying. Over _you._ Now, don't go regretting over what you said about not loving Sonic anymore."

"...I already did...But it's the truth."

"Are you sure?" Amy sniffed. Kee Kee was still freaking out. Tails and Cream were shocked and crying. Sonic and Michael were surprised now.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but...it's over for me now."

"Wait, Missy! What do you mean, 'it's over for you now'?" Kee Kee asked.

"It means that I have to move on with my life in a different place. Going back to my world is too risky right now. So..goodbye everyone, I wish you the best of luck." And after that, Missy took off.

"NO! Missy! Don't leave..." Kee Kee tried shouting out after her, but it was too late. She has exited the chao garden and probably off to someplace far away.

"...I'm sorry, Kee Kee..that she had to go..." Amy apologized.

"No...it's okay...I'm sorry too..."

"Don't you feel like, after all of this, you want to go watch sad things?" Cream wondered. Everyone nodded.

"Sonic, after Amy calms down over what happened, I'm going to talk to her about this whole...love thing. Okay?" Sonic nodded.

"Michael?"

"What?"

"...Missy's right. I love her...but she doesn't love me..."

**--**

**GOSH! POOR SONIC AGAIN) :( Missy has run off!! ZOMG! Will they ever find her?! Guess you'll have to find out next chapterrrrrrr. XD**

**Lmaowawiz. SAY HAPPY B-DAY TO ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE!! XD**


	4. Love

**YOUUUU!! DAT SOULJAAA BOYYYYY!! XD idk...**

**Diisscccclaaiiiiiimmmmmeerrrrrrrrr- I don't own Michael Jackson, or Sonic, or Amy. dsfk. I only own Kee Kee and Missy. 'Kay?**

**Song in here...THIS SONG I MADE MYSELF. MMYYYYYSELLLFFFF. okay? (: **

**...and then there's a song in here...yeah...T.T **

**MJ'S BUTT IS CUTE. lmao LMAOOOO.LMFAOOOOOOOROFLLMAOOO. RLQhjdfghfdkgljfklgj. sorry. Random moment.**

_We've been __**together **_for such a long time.

**Music. **_Music, and _Me.

Music and Me - Michael Jackson.

_**Love.**_

After that whole experience with Missy, everyone went back to Tails's home/workshop to make a plan to find Missy. Amy wasn't with them though. Instead, she was in her room, hiding her face with her arms, crying.

_I can't believe Missy snapped at me like that. I can't believe she told me that Sonic cried over me...I can't believe that I said..that I didn't love him anymore._

She cried and she cried and she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She sniffed. A song ran in her head. She started to sing softly, her voice all broken up from crying.

_I'm all alone...with no one to hold me...I'm all alone with no one to love me, ohh...I'm all alone with no one there to care for me or to hug and kiss me...My life is just screwed up and I just can't handle this anymore. Oh, why did this happen? I just can't handle this anymore...But someday...somehow, somewhere...I gotta find my Journey to Love._

Then she heard another person singing, and it was extremely familiar to her.

_If they say, why, why. Tell 'em that it's human nature, why, why, does he do me that way. If they say, why, why. Tell 'em that it's human nature, why, why, does he do me that way? I living this way, I like loving this way. Hey, why, oh why. Hey, why, oh, why..oh why? _

Amy smiled at Michael. His voice was absolutely breath-taking. Though she sighed, and said, "Michael...I don't know what to do anymore...I mean, I don't want to move on, but it seems that Sonic doesn't love me..."

"You mea-" He cut himself off, because Sonic still didn't want to let Amy know he loves her. She tilted her head, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a secret between me and my friend."

"Oh. Okay then," she said, disappointed that she didn't get to hear what he needed to say.

"But Amy..why did you say that you didn't love Sonic anymore?" She was feared this question would come. She sighed.

"I don't know...I feel like I still do love him...but there's just a space in my heart telling me that I don't love him.."

"Well, which part is telling you to still love him?"

"Pretty much all of my heart...there's just a tiny little dot that's telling me that I don't love him."

"Well, comparing to all of that space, to just one tiny dot...it's telling me that you still love him, Amy."

"Yeah, I do...I think that tiny dot is you, and the huge space is Sonic." Michael tried to avoid laughing, he couldn't help but find that funny. Amy laughed a little also, feeling a lot better than she was feeling earlier. "But...what about Missy?"

"Well...maybe we outta find her and talk to her about this..who knows, she may be in trouble right now."

"I know...Let's go find her and talk to her, and maybe she'll forgive me..." Michael smiled.

"I can see why everyone likes you a lot. You're very nice and brave." Amy smiled this time.

"Thanks...I know why a lot of people like you.."

"Well...yeah. But that's besides the point." She nodded.

"Yeah..let's go tell the others that we need to find Missy...before it's too late." They both walked into the living room and announced everyone to come in. They told them about the plan and agreed.

"Well, in order to find her easier, we'll need to split into groups," Tails announced. "Knuckles will go with Rouge, and DON'T complain," They rolled their eyes. "Sonic will go with Amy, KEE KEE...SISH."

"SISH? WHAT?!"

"..Sorry. My mouth worded it wrong. I meant shush."

"...DON'T SHUSH ME!"

"KEE KEE, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME. NOW...SHUSH." Kee Kee had her eyes wide open and stayed silent. "Michael...you'll go with Cream. Okay.. everyone okay with their pairs?"

"No," Knuckles stated.

"...Too bad." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Okay. So you guys wanna start now, or what?"

"Well...where do we go?" Amy asked.

"...Good question. Okay, um..Sonic and Amy, you go that way." He pointed left from outside. "Knuckles and Rouge, you'll go that way." He pointed right. "Kee Kee, we'll go this way." He pointed South. "And Michael and Cream will go this way." He pointed North. "Alright everyone?" They all nodded. "Okay..let the Missy search begin!" They all went in their directions.

**With Michael and Cream.**

"Do you think we'll ever find Missy?" Cream asked, while looking around.

"I think we will. We just have to look harder, that's all," He replied.

"Oh..." He saw a little worry in Cream.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Amy still loves Sonic?"

"Oh yeah. She still does actually. I just had a talk with her before we split up into pairs."

"Oh really!? Yay! ...Does Sonic love her?" He didn't really know how to tell her that, since he promised Sonic not to tell anyone. But then he figured that he can trust Cream.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promise!"

"Okay..Yes, he does like her."

"Oh!! That's so sweet!! Hehe." Michael smiled at the little girl. He was glad he was making good friends with everyone here in this world.

--**Tails and Kee Kee.**

"Ughhh. I'm thirrrrrrssttyyyyy. Did you bring any Sunkist?"

"No Kee kee.."

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T?! What good will it do if you didn't bring any Sunkist!? Sunkist is the best orange soda there is!"

"I actually like Fanta better."

"Ew. Just don't talk to me."

"Oh my god. Just look for Missy. Okay? We're not here to argue over some drink."

"Fine..gosh.

--**Knuckles and Rouge.**

"..I'm starving," Knuckles held his hand against his stomach; a sign that he needed food in his tiny belly.

"Yeah? Well my belly hurts. I don't even like Missy! She's mean!"

"She's not mean..she's just mean to you."

"..Oh shut up. She's mean to you too."

"Well, yeah, but..everyone is mean to me."

"...True. Whatevs. Let's just continue looking for her instead of talking about mean or nice she is."

"Yeah."

--**Sonic and Amy.**

"You think we'll ever find Missy? I mean, she'd probably ran off to some place far away by now!" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll find her in no time,"

"Yeah..." Everything was silent until something like a shadow moved in an alley.

"Stay back. I see something." Sonic told Amy to stay where she was and that he could see what was there in the alley. He followed the shadow and saw two more figures. Then he realized them. "Eggman! What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Sonic, you know the usual."

"Trying to kill me and me defeating you at all times?"

"No!...Well, preferably yes. But not this time, MUAHAHAHA!!"

"Eggman..just face it. You're never going to defeat me.."

"Maybe so. But i decided to use a different target than you this time." Eggman smirked evilly.

"Huh?" After that, he heard a rumbling sound followed by a scream. "AMY!" He ran back to the place where Amy used to stand, but she wasn't there. "Where'd she go!? EGGMAN WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER!?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAA!" An evil laugh came from behind. The blue hedgehod turned around and gasped. There was the evil scientist, on top of a **huge** robot. Inside the robot, you could see Amy, trying to get out.

"Help me Sonic!" Amy tried to yell, but her voices were muffled. But Sonic could hear her in his heart.

"LET HER GO, EGGMAN! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?"

"Nothing really. I just figured she'd be the perfect target to destroy you!" Sonic growled.

"Sonic!" He turned around to see his other friends. "Sonic, what happened?" Tails asked.

"Eggman got Amy..."

"Oh no! We have to save her!"

"I know..but it seems impossible to destroy the robot Eggman built." Everyone took a good look at the robot, and was surprised.

"Oh crap..what do we do?" Then an evil laugh came by.

"Grr. _Shut up, Eggman!!"_ Sonic yelled with fury.

"Ooh, Sonic's a little furious, now isn't he? Hehehe, this may be the perfect moment of my life! HAHAHA!"

"Oh my god..I think I know what Eggman's trying to do.." Tails stated.

"What?" Michael asked with concern.

"Last time, when we were friends with this girl named Cosmo, Sonic got all mad at these robots called the meterex because they hurt Cosmo badly, so he turned into his dark form; Dark Sonic. It's the worst thing that can happen to Sonic. He can get killed!"

"Oh no. We need to make him snap out of his anger!" Cream suggested.

"I'd say that would be the right thing to do..but we can't make him snap out of it unless he knows Amy's going to be safe..and we don't know if that's going to happen.."

"..Oh man. I wish there was something we can do..Sonic! Are you sure this machine is too hard to defeat?" Knuckles shouted to him.

"We can try, I guess. But chances are, we're not going to defeat this unless we have super power.."

"But we don't have all the chaos emeralds here right now! It's all the way back to Cream's house for safety...remember?"

"Yeah..dang."

"...Wait. I thought you didn't really need chaos emeralds unless you weren't in a hurry, right?" Rouge asked.

"..Wait..Rouge, you might be onto something here.."

"Yeah. Don't you need some kinda special emotion in order for Sonic to turn into Super Sonic?"

"Oh my god, yes! That's it!" Kee Kee said, getting all excited.

"Yeah! But what's the special emotion?" Knuckles asked.

"..I think it might be love.." Sonic smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh, quick! Everyone say a love phrase, like 'love is like a battlefield' or something like that. Each one of you!" Tails said, getting excited too.

"Ohh I'll go first!" Cream told them.

**(These quotes/phrases will be from different love poems, so..yeah rofl.)**

**Cream - **_Simply enjoying, You and Me._

**Knuckles - **_Loving is so easy now, you've opened my heart's door._

**Rouge - **_With Love Comes Patience, but it's worth the wait._

**Kee Kee - **_Love can be tough; but it will always find its way._**(I did this one for you Kee Kee!)**

Suddenly, Missy came out of nowhere with tears in her eyes and said,

**Missy - **_I am here for you, with you always!_

**Michael - **_And I'll Love You, From The Bottom of My Heart!_

Soon, after Michael's quote, Sonic started shining into a light gold with piercing red eyes and a smirk placed onto his muzzle.

"Eggman! I'm comin' to get ya! And this time; _you'll be sorry!_" After that, he dashed to the robot with all his might, and destroyed it in no time, with Amy in his arms. Stars with twinkling around Amy and Sonic, with warm smiles on both their faces.

"Thank you, Sonic.."

"You're welcome Amy...Hey."

"Hmm?" He leaned in closer to Amy's face and softly placed his lips onto hers. Everyone gasped from the sight and soon smiled.

"I guess you were right Michael! Sonic does love Amy!" Cream happily said, almost in the verge of tears seeing them together. The king of pop smiled.

"Oh wow...they kissed..and it seems..so ... amazing," Kee Kee muttered, with tears in her eyes already. Missy smiled and went over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah..it does seem amazing. I'm glad I came back on time. Aha. Sorry for ditching on you like that."

"It's okay. I knew you were going to come back at some point." They both smiled and went back to looking at the two loving hedgehogs.

As soon as Sonic pulled away, Amy had tears in her eyes.

"Sonic..are you crying?"

"Maybe." She smiled at him and hugged him. He returned the hug and soon went back into his normal hedgehog form.

"NOOO! I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE!"

"Oh get outta here Eggman."

"..Fine. But I will be back with an even stronger machine! Muahahaa!" They all rolled their eyes.

"Okay..so..are we all safe now? Missy's back? Sonic and Amy reunited?"

"Wha? Tails, Sonic and Amy were never together until now." Kee Kee requested.

"Yeah..I know. I felt like saying that though."

"Oh brother."

"SHUT UP!"

"No YOU!"

"Some things never change, do they?" Michael asked while chuckling a bit.

"Yeah..But my life's about to change." Sonic winked at Amy.

"Oh Sonic..I love you..."

"And I love you." They kissed once more.

"AWW THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Missy pointed out.

"Yeahh. So sweet."

_Baby, you're all that I want._

_When You're Lying here in my Arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven..._

**It's not the end yet. There's more to come (; For the time being, review please. (:**


	5. A Party it is!

**Alright, well. I forgot I just started on this chapter, LMAO. So I read it over and realized it was HILARIOUS, so I didn't have to create a new idea again!**

**Well, mostly the reason I'm doing this story because...well, you know. The news about MJ dying. Yeah, it's so horribly sad, and I cried for almost two days. And I think I'm crying in my sleep, but not realizing it. But, I've become better...and I think I'll be able to write now! Because it's SUMMER! :D...Well, it's almost over too, but...I only got one more month...UGH! SAVE ME PLEASE?! lol.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own MJ, Sonic, Amy, blah the rest. I only own Kee Kee and Missy. Also, I do not own any Michael Jackson songs that will be included into this chapter...I think. O.o rofl. This MAY be the last chapter, but I don't know. But it probably will end up be the last one anyway since MJ's birthday is coming up later...in August...near when school starts...once again, PLEASE SAVEME!**

**

* * *

**

_'Make love your weapon to overcome any evil.'  
-Michael Jackson._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Party it is!**

After the incident, everyone was back at Tails' workshop home, just chatting and laughing about. The girls were talking about clothes and cute boys such as Sonic and Michael.. The boys were talking about.. random stuff, like...from video games to computer games.

Then it went to birthdays. "My birthday is August 29th, actually..." Michael told them. It seemed as if the whole world stopped time. This scared Mike a bit..

"WHAT?! That's tomorrow!!" Kee kee pointed out rather loudly.

"OH MY GOD, IT IS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!?"

"WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES DO YOU WEAR?!"

"WHAT DO YOU NEEED!?" The girls started to ask the poor singer all kinds of questions for his birthday. The other boys sweat dropped at this.

"Typical fangirls..." Sonic said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Knuckles and Tails agreed.

"I...don't really want anything...I don't care, but..." he simply trailed off, speechless.

"Well, you must want _something!_ Everyone does!" Missy declared.

"...Um...A party?"

"A PARTY IT IS THEN!" Kee kee exclaimed loudly again, which made everyone jump.

"Tails, do you have any decorations for a birthday party?" Amy asked the tangerine yellow fox.

"Uhm...not really..."

"Then girls....it's time to go SHOPPING!! WHEEE!" Missy cried excitedly, rushing out of the place.

"Hmm...that's weird. Usually, Missy complains if we go shopping.." Kee kee muttered as her and Amy followed her to the mall, leaving the boys in the dust.

"...So, uh...what now?" Sonic quizzed. They all shrugged and went back to talking.

"WAIT!" Knuckles yelled.

"What?"

"Where's Rouge and Cream..?"

"Oh, they're...already at the mall, I think.."

"...Then they'll probably meet up there.. hopefully.." They nodded...and they, yet again, went back to talking..

--**The Mall.**

"We'll be needing these, those, and definately this!" Amy pointed to various party favors that Kee Kee and Missy picked up.

"How old is Michael going to be, Amy?" The cheery pink hedgehog paused at where she was at, with a thinking face on. She pulled out her neon green cell phone and called Sonic.

"What?" He answered.

"How old is Michael going to be?" The cobalt hedgehog put the questioning hedgehog on hold and asked MJ. He responded,

"Thirty."

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" She hung up and told Missy, and she got candles with the numbers '3' and '0'. Suddenly, Kee kee saw the other two; Cream and Rouge, also shopping for...something.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" Kee kee shouted to them, which they obviously heard.

"Hi! What're you guys doing?" The long-eared rabbit asked with an enthusiastic voice.

"We're buying party stuff for Michael's birthday!"

"So are we!"

"Good! Then we can work this out together! How about me, Rouge, and Cream go buy more party favors, while Missy and Kee kee get the cake and ice cream!" Amy recommended.

"..But-"

"OKAY! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Missy randomly ordered, and pulled her friend to the bakery, while the other girls get more birthday stuff.

**With Kee Kee and Missy.**

"Okay, so I think Michael likes chocolate, so we should get him chocolate cake and ice cr-"

"OH MY GOD!" Missy squealed, interuppting Lisette.

"..What?"

"PLAID SKINNY JEANS!"

"MISSY! WE'RE HERE TO BUY CAKE AND ICE CREAM, NOT SKINNY JEANS!"

"OH BUT...BUT...BUT THEY'RE _**PLAID!**_"

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER THEY'RE PLAID, DENIM, COLORED, STRIPED, SPLATTERED, OR POLKA-DOTTED! WE'RE HERE TO BUY GOODIES!"

"School starts in a WEEK, you know."

"SAY WHA? HURRY UP AND BUY THOSE SKINNY JEANS, WE NEED TO BECOME STYLISH AS POSSIBLE!...But first, let's get the cake and ice cream..." But Kee kee realized she was talking to herself when her friend left to buy the skinnies already..

"Ugh.." She scoffed as she went to the bakery and ordered the bakery people to make the cake.

--**With Amy, Rouge, and Cream.**

They pretty much got all the stuff for the birthday party; banners, candles, CDs, and many more. So they purchased the stuff, and waited for the other two. They soon saw Kee kee, but no Missy?

"I got the cake and ice cream."

"That's good, but...where's Missy?"

"Buying clothes for school." Then suddenly, Cream, Rouge, and Amy threw all the party favors to Kee kee and ran to the shopping area. "..WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T CARE HOW I LOOK IN SCHOOL, HUH? ...Ugh, I guess I better go to the register and purchase all this stuff...on my own..."

Then she started to sing...off-key. "Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated! Show 'em how...something something something, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right!"

"SHUT UP!"

"JEEZ! I was just singing my favorite MJ song! God, people are so cruel these days..." So poor Kee kee went ahead and purchased all the party favors for Michael.

--**Back at the Workshop.**

"Lucy, I'm home!" Kee kee shouted a quote from the classic show 'I Love Lucy'.

"Bahah, I love that show. Hey where are the others?" Sonic questioned.

"...They're off to buy clothes for school, AND DON'T EVEN THINK...about running away from me," she looked at him with a 'stay here' glare.

"Okay! I don't really care what I look like in school, really.. I'll just throw on a jacket and some black pants like Michael Jackson does, and I'm done."

"Well, of COURSE you do. You're a BOY! You don't care what you look like at ANY event except for special ones!"

"...Well, what about sex? That's a special event, and I don't care what I look like..."

"That's because you're SUPPOSED to be naked during sex! RAH, YOU GAVE ME MENTAL IMAGES NOW!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"It's fine." Then she shoved the bags into Sonic's arms. "Ugh, you do the decorating. I need Tylenol."

"...Okay."

"Oh, don't forget to put the ice cream and cake in the freezer too. 'Kay I'm off."

"Okay.." While Kee kee went to get some medicine for her poor head, Sonic had already put the cake and ice cream inside the freezer. He looked inside the bag and sweat dropped.

"How many things did they get...? Ugh, this may take awhile.." In a blast, he got all the party favors and put them where he thought they should be placed, and was already done. Since Knuckles was such a pig, the whole place was a pigsty, so he decided to clean the whole house up too. He was already done in two seconds. Kee kee noticed this by the time she walked in the room with Sonic just sitting on the couch.

"Jesus CHRIST, Sonic.. Amy's sure lucky to have you 'cause then she won't have to do any cleaning.."

"Oh, she'll do some cleaning alright. Just not the housework.."

"What do you mean..?" Sonic shook his head and smirked.

"You'll figure it out soon."

"Well, how lucky am I? Wait, does Michael wanna be surprised or can we just start the party whenever we can?"

"Well, he already knows about the party so...we'll just start it."

"True that," she sighed. "Those girls better get here in time, because, I mean...school starts in a MONTH, not in a week, so...wait. I'm wrong.."

"No, it's starts in a week, babe. Sorry."

"...Maybe I should...you know what? Forget it. I'll just borrow some of Missy's clothes. If it fits me."

"...That's nice."

"...Just shut up and turn on the TV." She sat down on the couch next to Sonic as he turned on the TV.

_'BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' _The contagious laugh of Spongebob Squarepants seemed to have lasted forever, but this made Keekee laugh her guts out by the first 'bahaha' came.

"Aw man..." Sonic groaned, but soon started to chuckle at the two non-stop laughing life-forms. Pretty soon, Michael came into the act after hearing this huge laughter.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know.."

"Ah...I think I do know anyway.." He took a guess and shook his head at the laughing sponge, who laughed for almost two hours.

"WHEN IS THIS GONNA STOP?!"

"I...don't...HAHA know, but it's hella funny!"

"Well, I'ma leave now, so enjoy."

She didn't respond, she simply just laughed. He got up from the couch and pulled Michael outside so he wouldn't have to hear all that nonsense. "So, you excited?"

"Yeah. I see you already put up the decorations."

"Yeah, it was easy for me to do since I'm fast and all..."

"Yeah, you're lucky."

"Yeah...so, whatchu gonna do at the party."

"Oh, just...something special."

"Special? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll sing and dance."

"...If you do that, the girls will go crazy on you."

"Yeah I know. Which is why I settled for a concert tomorrow."

"Oh...my."

"Yeah, and I told my manager I'll let you guys in for free and front row."

"...Michael, have I told you that's you're amazing?"

He chuckled. "I've got that a couple times.."

* * *

Well, I'm sorry to end it here, but I really don't wanna waste another day working on this and I wanted MJ's concert to be in a seperate chapter. THe next chapter will be updated sometime before MJ's birthday. I hope so. Lol XD Sorry for the lack of description and possible spelling mistakes here, but...just deal with it, okay? At least it's kinda funny right? lol. Review please, and stay tuned for next chapter, which WILL be the last one.


	6. Happy Birthday Michael Jackson!

**LOLLOPPPOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Funny thing happened to me today. So I was reading through my profile...and I saw MJ story like outta nowhere, and I'm OH SHIT, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING THIS STORY! So right now, it's August 28, and I'm writing this, trying to get it alll worked out before August 29th. This will be updated around at 12 o clock in the morning, August 29th, so let me say this right now; HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL JACKSON! I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU AND I HOPE THE FUCKING MEDIA WILL LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE AND LET YOU REST IN PEACE!**

**...Ahem, so let's get it on then. LOL xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS HERE, THEY BELONG TO MICHAEL JACKSON, PERIOD! XD Yes, there's a song in here, but...I don't know what I'm gonna do, but, I'll try not to make it like, the whole chapter. UGH what song should I useeeee? lol ill think of one.**

**THIS CHAPTER COULD BE RREAALLLLY SHORT.  
but i dont fucking care. lol. XD**

**Btw, I'm not sure if you guys knew, but Missy is a human. lol XD and so is Keekee. lol. And yes, theere is a little bit of a kissing scene here with Michael lol XD I know, he's thirty here, and Missy's like...fifteen, BUT WHO CARES ABOUT AGE? As lissy said to me aha XD**

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Michael Jackson!_

So, as of right now, the whole Sonic team was in the front row, behind a huge crowd of around one hundred MILLION, screaming their guts out, some screaming 'king of pop' or some screaming 'michael' in a chant. But no matter how loud it was, Keekee seemed to have shouted over the crowd to speak to her friends. "WOW, WHAT A LOUD CROWD!"

"I KNOW!" Missy shouted as well over the audience.

"WHEN IS HE COMING OUT?!" Amy screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW, LIKE...FIVE MINUTES? I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Keekee responded, looking at her clock. Michael was due to come out at eight o' clock, it was now seven-fifty five. But then outta nowhere, they heard music, and the crowd went louder, almost deafening the Sonic crew, but they didn't care, they screamed along with them as Michael started to sing 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''.

--

Michael just recently ended 'She's Out Of My Life', of course, during the middle of the song, he pulled Missy out of the crowd and hugged her while he sang. Missy, of course, went a little bit crazy than usual. But eventually she was pulled back to her spot.

"SO HOW WAS IT?!" Keekee asked her after the crowd died their applaud.

Missy seemed to be in a heavenly trance. "His arms were so wonderful. His voice was so angelic, and...UHHH, HIS BODY WAS SO BANGABLE! And his lips...oh, his wonderful, soft lips..."

"Wait, he KISSED YOU?"

"...Yeah.. well, on the cheek.. but it was teasingly close to my lips...OH god, Keekee, I'm gonna faint."

"NO, don't faint, 'cause if you do, you're gonna miss the whole show!"

"I know _that_, but I FEEL like it. I'm not going to."

"Oh...okay. That's a relief, then." The crowd seemed to have gotten louder after he started the Jackson Five Medley.

--

Then his song 'Rock With You' started;

_Girl, close your eyes_

_Let that rhythm get into you_

_Dont try to fight it_

_There aint nothin that you can do_

_Relax your mind_

_Lay back and groove with mine_

_You got to feel the heat_

_And we can ride the boogie_

_Share that beat of love_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG TO PIECES!" Keekee shouted.

"ME TOO, AHHH!" Missy and Amy screamed together. Sonic was just dancing to the beat, and also covering one of his ears, which happened to be by Amy, Missy, and Keekee.

--

Then after about thirty minutes, songs came on, such as 'You are my lovely one', 'Billie Jean', 'Beat it', and 'Thiller'. Now came on 'Shake Your Body Down to the Ground.' It just recently started, and it was already a hell of a sexy performance.

He started doing all of these sexy moves, like humping and doing the moonwalk and all, it was almost _too_ sexy for Missy that she got a little dizzy. But she quickly regained herself after Michael tore off his shirt, which caused many OTHER girls to faint, and carry them to the ambulence.

Finally, but unfortunately, the performance was over, leading onto 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You', and 'Bad'. Unfortunately, the concert was finally over, and everyone made an attempt to leave, with huge smiles on their faces. "DAMN that was the best concert I've ever seen!" Keekee exclaimed, with the others agreeing.

Suddenly, Sonic's cell rang. "Hello? Oh hey Michael. Your show was amazing. Heh, no problem. So what'cha need? You want to meet by the park? Alright, then we'll see you there in about ten minutes, okay? Bye." Then he hung up. Everyone was looking at him for an answer. He was confused at first, but then got it. "Oh, I'm sorry, he said he wanted us to meet at the park entrance to just hang around before we go back home."

"Oh, okay." So they all walked to the park and waited for Michael to show up. Like Sonic said, he showed up after around ten minutes.

"Hey, thanks for waiting."

Everyone said no problem, then they started to walk in the park. They were all talking about random things like yesterday before Mike brought up that his birthday was coming up. Then they all reached to the middle of the park and sat down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky to see beautiful, shining stars. But Amy and Sonic were both kissing already, Missy and Michael were just talking, and Keekee was sorta...alone.

"Uhm, thanks for choosing me to go up that stage with you during that wonderful performance. You only get so lucky to do such a thing like...once."

"Heh, no problem. I know you're a big fan and all, and you've had a tough week too."

"Yeah, I did. So, that was like, the highlight for the whole...year actually. No, for the whole decade...no the whole eternity...NO-"

"I get it," Michael interupted her, chuckling a bit.

"I know...Well, happy birthday, Michael. You deserve a good concert like that."

He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you."

They looked at each other in their brown eyes for awhile. Michael wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or not; he didn't want to scare her too much, but after thinking about what happened during his 'She's out of my life' performance, he smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Missy got that dizzy feeling again from before at the concert, but again regained herself and quickly kissed back. It was only for five seconds, really, but it was the best five seconds of their lives.

Then out of nowhere, Keekee sang out of tune; 'I'm so lonely, oh, so lonely, all on my own..." Then she stopped after everyone looked at her with somewhat an annoyed expression on their faces.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll stop singing..." Then they all laughed. Even though it was pretty much only a week since Michael came, but god, it was the BEST week ever for them.

* * *

**Oh fack, this is TOO short, and the ending is TOO lame. Ah well. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL JACKSON! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHH! In fact, I might write another MJ story like this XD I had fun! What do you guys think? Maybe a sequel or another story? **

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! Now I only have...043865095486096546 more stories to complete! lol XD Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

_-Smile, though your heart is aching.-_


End file.
